LOTM: Raining Chaos S1 P1/Transcript
Kingofevil9 and 22kingdomheartsfan present....... An LOTM Story...... (Months following Salem's death, the Defenders alongside Daniel's team are seen walking through Mantle) Alex: *Sighs with relief* Erin: What a day! Jack: Yeah, who knew a multiversal tour would be so fun! Amanda: I know! Ghira: Ah! Kids! (Ghira's two Faunus Targhul Infants, Maggie and Sam are seen playing with his ears) Maggie: *Giggling* Amber: Awww you two! (Amber takes the two off Ghira's head) Ghira: Thanks sweetie. Amber: No prob. Sam: *Giggle* Come on daddy! Maggie: We wanna play! Ghira: We can play when we get home kids. Okay? Sam: Aww okay. Maggie: Okay! Ghira: *Sigh* Shade: Trouble with the kids? Ghira: No they're just hyper is all. Shade: Heh, yeah that'll happen. (Shade is seen holding hands with his Targhul girlfriend, Ava) Ava:...... Shade: So, how you holding up? Ava: P-Pretty good. Shade: We've had a good couple of months haven't we? Ava: *Giggle* Y-Yeah. We have. Shade: Best months I've had in awhile. Ava: Oh you. Shade: Aww come here you. (Shade hugs Ava) Ava: *Happy hum* Bakugo: Hey can you two lovebirds tone it down!? Shade: Fuck off Bakugo. Bakugo: I'LL MESS YOU UP SHADE!!! Izuku: Easy now. Alex: Heh. Erin: He still won't change. Miles: Hey, his anger's useful in fights. Don't get him wrong. Alex: True. Oscar: At least Remnant's finally gone back to normal. Daniel: And at least now we can live normal lives without targets on our backs. Adam: Yeah! Amanda: *Takes Daniel's hand* That we can. Daniel: Hehe. Jordan: Well, let's go have some fun then! Ruby: Yeah! Qrow: Hm. Alex:.... (As the heroes continue on, alarms are then heard ringing out) Erin: Huh?? Miles: The hell? Ghira: Ah crap, sounds like some Grimm broke in again! Erin: Grimm? Here?? Pearl: *Sniff sniff* That's....not Grimm. Qrow: What is it? Pearl: Whatever it is, it's......burning. Yang: Burning? (A few android soldiers then fly back in pieces around the street corner from a loud explosion) Defenders: !!! *Looks* (The heroes look as a few armored and fiery demon-like creatures step out from the corner) ???:...... ???: *Sees the heroes*...... Alex: The hell....? ???: *Growls and roars* (Civilians are seen running away behind the heroes as more creatures arrive. Some are seen finishing off some injured civilians) Oscar: W-What?? Miles: What is this?? ???: *Roars* (One of the creatures points at the heroes as the other creatures take up arms) Jack: Looks like they want a fight is what they want. Erin: Fine. *Releases frost* Bring it on. Shade: Ava stay back! Ghira: Amber, take the Emitter and get the kids back home. Amber: R-Right. (Amber takes an Emitter and opens a portal before heading back home) Ghira: Alright, let's do this! Alex: GO!!! Creatures: *Roar* (The creatures charge in) Yang: NOW!! (Yang punches a creature in the chest, blasting it to pieces) Creature:......... Yang: Huh. Miles: Not very sturdy warriors. Erin: well then! This should end it quickly! (Erin stomps on the ground and sends out dozens of ice shards) Creatures: !! (The creatures are all impaled with ease. They soon break apart) Erin: Yes! Miles: Alright! Oscar:..... (Oscar starts to look up at a nearby rooftop) Alex: Nice work guys! Jack: Thanks! (Ozpin takes control of Oscar) Ozpin:......Qrow. Qrow: Oz? (Qrow looks up at the roof) Qrow;.......What.... Ruby: What is it? (The heroes all look up at the roof) Defenders:............. Daniel: What the..... (A figure is seen in orange and black armor adorned with a helmet with horns. The figure stares at them) ???:.................. Alex: Uhhhhh.... Erin: Who the heck is- ???: So. Humanity IS capable of self-defense after all. (The figure suddenly starts to float down toward the heroes) Uraraka: I don't like the look of this... Weiss: Me either... (The figure lands) ???: I take it you people are the heroes of this Multiverse, are you not? Alex: We....We are. ???: Hmm.. (The figure looks at Ozpin and Qrow) ???: Take your gazing eyes off me this instant. Qrow: Or what? ???: Such arrogance and disrespect. (The figure's hand glows) ???: I should just erase you for that comment. But I won't. Qrow:...... ???: But, I must give you all credit. Not many lifeforms have stood a fight against my Doom Seekers. Alex: Doom....Seekers? *Gasp* (The heroes arm themselves) Yang: You're leading these freaks! ???: Of course I am. What, was your brain so rotted you couldn't figure it out, or did all the brain you have go to your chest? Yang: ! Excuse me?! ???: You heard me. Yang: *Growls* ???: But besides, I don't really have time to have petty talk with a bunch of "Heroes". For I, have my own goals in life to achieve. Daniel: *steps up* And just what is that suppose to mean? ???:....... Daniel: Well? ???:.....Why....do I sense Godly energy coming from you boy? Daniel: Because. I'm Daniel Hendricks. Son of Blake Hendricks, the God of Light. ???: God....of Light? Man, how many centuries have I been locked up? Adam: Huh??? Centuries??? ???: Seems the universes have forgotten me.... Erin: Wait, what??? Miles: Just who are you?? ???: Hmph. (The man then goes and removes his helmet. His pupils glow orange as does his hair. His skin is also pale) Alex:...... ???: To jog humanity's memory. I. Am Avalos. Alex: Avalos? Avalos: Yes. And I. Am the God of Destruction. Jordan: Dah Wha?! Izuku: G-God of Destrution??? Avalos: Correct little boy. Izuku:..... (Avalos turns to brush himself off before Qrow puts his sword up to his neck) Qrow: So, I take it this attack was your little attempt at destruction? If you really wanted destruction, you would've used your power to destroy this place. Avalos: Sir, if I wanted this realm destroyed right away. (Avalos looks at Qrow with a glare) Avalos: *Demonic voice* I would've done so already. Qrow: !! Avalos: Now. Get out of my sight. (Avalos suddenly flicks Qrow and knocks him down toward the group) Ruby: UNCLE QROW!!! Alex: Damn! Avalos: Hmph. He wanted a demonstration? Fine. (Avalos levitates into the air) Defenders:....... Avalos: I'll give you a demonstration. (Avalos looks at another part of the city) Avalos: Prepare heroes. (Avalos raises his hand as a small glowing orb appears in it) Avalos: It's time.....to witness.....*Demonic voice* MY POWER!!! (Avalos throws the ball at the district. Soon, a MASSIVE explosion envelops the entire district) Alex: !!!!! Erin: NOO!!!! Blake B: *Gasp* Ozpin:......No... (A large crater is left behind from the blast) Avalos: THAT was but a small fraction of my grand power! I've already destroyed numerous undiscovered universes these past months with this very power! Heroes:........ Avalos: Take this as your only warning. Get in my way, and your worlds will suffer much, much faster. (A portal opens beside Avalos) Avalos: Until next we meet. (Avalos walks toward the portal) Weiss:... He... He killed so many... Raynell: THis… THis... Avalos: Oh, one more thing. (Avalos turns around) Avalos: *Smirk* If you run into Xylia. Tell her, her old flame says hello. Amanda: ?? (Avalos enters the portal before it closes) Defenders:................ Adam: N-.....Now what...? Alex:............We need to tell Blake. Now. (The heroes all look with worried expressions) LOTM: Raining Chaos TO BE CONTINUED...... Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Category:LOTM: Raining Chaos Season 1 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts